


Who'd Have Known?

by HaleysHeaven



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes Dean and Sam knows, Charlie and Sam have a bet on Destiel, Cuddling, Dean in Denial, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shirtless Castiel, Shirtless Dean, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysHeaven/pseuds/HaleysHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Known?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Who'd Have Known? by Lily Allen. Although in the case of Destiel it is more like Everyone Knew but Dean and Cas, but you get the point. Also all of my works are not beta'd, so if this has some typos or grammar issues sorry about that.

Castiel had gotten tired some time after Sam went to bed and Dean had turned on this rather ridiculous movie with talking turtles wearing masks, one them seemed to named after Castiel's brother, but he wasn't sure. Castiel kept asking questions about the movie and Dean would respond, but he could tell the hunter was a bit agitated so he stopped asking. Cas decided it was time for him to get some sleep and stop bothering Dean.

Dean kept watching the movie while Castiel stumbled to the closest room, which as it happened was the room of the eldest Winchester. Castiel kicked off his shoes and laid down, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dean stayed up for a while, mentally arguing with himself about how cute Cas looked when he was sleepy, but also how he wasn't gay or whatever and that that was just an observation. Dean smacked his head and decided enough was enough it was time to sleep.

Dean walked quietly to his room, only to see the door opened slightly. _Cas._ Dean couldn't decide if he was happy, nervous or mad at the ex-angel for invading his space. Dean decided on all three, but he decided that he wasn't going to make the smaller man wake-up and leave.

Dean sighed and changed into sweat pants and no shirt, just to bother the other man. Dean grinned at the thought. Cas was always getting in his personal space, but when other did it to him he wasn't bothered in the least, that is until he became human.

Cas rolled over and muttered something in his sleep that sounded an awful lot like Dean. Cas was now barely two inches from Dean's exposed chest and Dean wasn't, in the slightest, uncomfortable like he thought he would be. That realization led to him being uncomfortable, because _why the hell_ wasn't he uncomfortable with this intimate setting? He should be, shouldn't he? This is his best friend, for Chuck's sake!

A draft blew through the room and it caused Dean to shudder; Cas seemed to unconsciously snuggle into Dean's chest. Dean froze for a moment, before wrapping his arm around Cas and resting his chin on the dark, black hair of the ex-angel.

Castiel stirred awake and Dean slightly scolded at himself for waking him

"Dean are you-"

"Cas I-"

They both started talking at the same time and cut off at the same time resulting in an uncomfortable silence. Cas brought his head up to look Dean in the eye and the taller man had to bite back a gasp because, even in the dark, the other man's eyes glowed a vibrant blue.

Cas squinted and turned his head.

"Something the matter Dean?"

"It's nothing, its just..." Dean trailed off, squeezing his eyes closed knowing he would regret the words he said next. "Your eyes are just so beautiful."

Cas' eyes widen, but he didn't say anything. He had no clue what to say to that. So when Dean opened his eyes and saw a bewildered Castiel he thought he had said the wrong thing.

Dean jumped off the bed and started to pace.

Cas' eyes hungrily followed the tanned man, who was shirtless and wearing his sweats _dangerously_ low, mind you.

Dean ran his hand through his short hair and muttered to himself about something that sound very much like "stupid, sex haired, blue eyed angel".

"Cas, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for Dean?" Cas asked and cocked his head to the side.

"For saying that, I mean you... You are, well you. And that means that what I feel isn't- Gahhh! I-" Dean stopped pacing and looked at Castiel imploringly.

Cas smiled. Castiel was genuinely smiling, the first time since he lost his grace and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

Cas scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Come here." Cas ordered. Dean walked over cautiously, towering over the man sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lean over."

Dean's brow furrowed, confused, but he did as he was told. Cas smiled shyly and brushed his lips against Dean's lightly. Cas broke away, blushing like a teenager who had just had their first kiss. Dean blinked and looked at Cas for a long moment, seeming to be considering something in his head.

Dean seemed to make his decision when he pressed his lips to Cas' fervently, his hands on the blue-eyed man's hips as he pulled him up. Cas grinned against Dean's lips and he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled Cas' hips against his own and they both let out groans.

Dean ran his tongue along Cas' bottom lip, while one hand found its way to his raven hair and the other wrapped around his waist. Cas moaned and Dean took that opportunity to explore Castiel's mouth.

The ex-angel didn't battle for dominance, knowing he would lose, but he stilled dragged a teasing hand along the waist of Dean's sweats and the other hand played with his hair.

Dean started to slow the kiss, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back if he kept kissing the stunning man before him. Also how in the hell did Cas know how to kiss like that. As far as Dean knew Cas had kissed only three, if that, people. They were both grinning widely, while catching their breath, their foreheads pressed together.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

"Hey."

"That was nice."

"It was." Castiel laughed lightly.

Dean pulled away a serious expression on his face.

"And you are okay with that?"

"More than okay."

"Good."

Cas tried not to yawn, but failed miserably. Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"Come on sleepyhead."

"Sleepyhead, I don't-"

"Understand, yeah, yeah." Dean was still smiling when he pulled the trench coat, tie and dress shirt off of Castiel. Castiel was wearing a tight, white v-neck underneath and Dean had to resist running his hands all over the other man's torso.

"Here." Dean tossed Castiel some sweats and then turned his back knowing the ex-angel didn't care, but Dean was realizing that he had a very limited control over himself when the angel was around.

Dean felt arms around his waist and a pair of lips brush over the back of his neck. He visibly shivered and he felt the lips curve up into a smile. Dean growled playfully and pulled away.

Castiel chuckled, he actually chuckled!

Dean pulled Cas onto the bed, sliding under the covers beside the black-haired man. The both laid down and immediately Dean pulled Cas into his chest and burying his face into the crook of his neck, lightly kissing it.

"Goodnight Angel."

"Goodnight hunter."

 

________________________

 

Dean's eyes fluttered open to see Castiel still sound asleep his face inches form his own. Dean smiled happily to himself and lightly kissed the other man.

Dean stood and pulled on some old t-shirt and left the room silently to go eat.

"You look like a chipper squirrel." Sam commented from his place behind his computer as Dean entered the room

"And you look like a grumpy moose; Sammy are you unamoosed?" Dean threw back, but with a grin in his voice instead of his usually snippy morning attitude.

Sam grunted and went back to reading.

"Can't I be happy?"

"No."

Dean rolled his eyes and got a glass of water.

"And you aren't getting your normal beginning of the day beer?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I don't always-"

"Yeah you always do." Sam interrupted a worried and confused look on his face.

"Dean?" Castiel asked sleepily from the door frame.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are you sure you are alright? Sammy is right you aren't acting normal."

Sam flung his hands out at Cas in a "see I'm not insane" gesture. Dean rolled his eyes for the second time in a couple minutes.

"I'm perfectly normal."

Cas and Sam sighed simultaneously knowing they wouldn't get anything out of the eldest Winchester. Sam sighed once more, he seemed to be the queen of sighing, and left for his room. As Sam exited he left behind an uncomfortable tension.

"Dean-"

"Cas-"

Dean chuckled half-heartedly at that. Cas smiled slightly, but he appeared to more nervous than anything.

"Dean, do you want to talk about last night?" Cas asked, wringing his hands and not meeting the hunter's eyes. It took Dean a moment to realize why Cas wasn't meeting his gaze. It was because the ex-angel thought Dean had been drunk and regretted what had happened because he had gotten up and left without a word.

"Cas I'm not mad nor do I regret it." Dean said softly, pulling the angel towards him. He wrapped the other man in a hug. Castiel responded after a surprised moment, smiling into Dean's warm chest.

"Guys?" Sam called. The two men jumped apart and Sam had just missed seeing the two embracing. "We need food."

"I'll go." Cas said, running his hand through his hair. He didn't notice Dean's staring at him or Sam looking at Dean with a confused look, he just left the room to go get dressed.

"Dean what was that?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently, cursing himself for not being more subtle, but dammit Cas and his sex hair were hard to resist looking at.

"Nothing." The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and went back to researching.

 

________________________

 

Castiel was browsing the pie when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone to see that Dean had set a picture of himself to flash up when he called. Dean was making a ridiculous face and Cas couldn't help but smile.

"Dean."

"Cas, tell me you haven't left the store yet."

"No, I'm looking at the pies."

"Thank God."

Cas frowned at Dean's use of his Father's name, but said nothing of it.

"What kind would you like Dean?"

"Depends, what do they have?"

"Apple, cherry, pecan, pumpkin, peach."

"Hmmmm... Peach."

"Alright, goodbye Dean."

"See ya Cas."

Castiel hung out still smiling and made his way to pay for the food. He quickly paid and left the store.

Upon arrival back at the bunker Dean all but jumped on Castiel to get his pie or so he thought. Dean was actually trying to kiss the man, but the bags were in the way.

Dean make a noise of disapproval and grabbed the bags from Castiel and set them on the table moving swiftly to capture Castiel's face in his hands. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's smiling lips.

They broke apart when they heard Sam making weird noises.

"Problem?" Dean asked rudely.

"Not in public geez." Sam said after he got over his shock. Sure he knew the two constantly eyefucked and checked each other out, but he thought them to be the chicken shits. He never thought in a million years that anything would happen between them.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed Cas again.

"Stop you are making me sick." Sam cried, covering his eyes dramatically.

Dean pulled away smirking once more, before slipping his hand into Castiel's.

"Cas, baby want help with the food?"

Sam gaped at the affectionate display while Cas just smiled and nodded, trying his very hardest not to blush at the way Dean said baby.

Dean left with Cas in tow and the bags in his hand while Sam just stood there for a moment.

"Dammit I owe Charlie fifty bucks." He muttered before going to find his phone and tell her about the developments in what she called "Destiel land".


End file.
